


The Song of Apollo

by Shutuptaire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Heavy Angst, I suck at tagging i apologize, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Major Character Injury, and it's also my first fic on Ao3 how terrifying, i used it wayyyy too much, just give it a shot?, like at all, my poor thesaurus, this isn't very happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuptaire/pseuds/Shutuptaire
Summary: Instead of being shot in battle along with the rest of his friends, the National Guard captures him with intent on getting information out of him. Enjolras knows the only thing that would make him talk is the torture of one of his friends, who by now, are all dead. Or so he thought.(basically, you know that tumblr post (i think??) where it's like Guard tortures R to get info out of Enj but it just breaks him and all that happy stuff? This is that. Kind of.)





	The Song of Apollo

Enjolras is forced on his knees by a Guardsman. The soldier crashes the butt of his rifle into the back of the revolutionary leader’s head, and Enjolras falls forward with a pained groan.

“You discern that if you tell us all we wish to know, your suffering will end, correct?” The Guardsman pronounces, peering at the fallen man at his feet. He had heard this leader of the rebellion was as fierce as a lion, yet resembled a delicate blooming flower- with an exception of his gaze. The light of rebellion always seemed ablaze in his menacing stare. Though the soldier observed now, that this fallen man appeared simply broken. 

“I believe we both know that isn’t quite true, Officer.” Enjolras laughs bitterly in response, but is soon cut off by a pained bout of coughing. The pain in his chest only intensifies with each wrack of his body. The guard cocks his head.

“You are right,” He agrees, “but if you reveal the secrets of your little rebellion, and that of General Lamarque, it will be ensured that your death is not drawn out.” Enjolras scowls in response. “I fail to understand why your men would want to know the inner workings of- what did they call it? Ah yes: a failed rebellion that is mere child’s play.”  
“Whether it failed or not is of meager importance.” The officer sniffed. “The fact that that even the idea that such a rebellion should take place, is what truly matters. It is vital we know all of who was involved in helping you coordinate this case of betrayal.” 

Enjolras has to resist the urge to spit in the man’s face. “What the government has done is more of a betrayal to our country than anything I have ever dreamt our country. My friends and I sought to rectify their mistakes.” He leans back slightly, digging the soles of his feet into the ground, the shadow of a mocking smile playing on the corners of his mouth. “Though this conversation has been thoroughly amusing. I cannot believe you all honestly believe I am capable of revealing such information. You can beat me, torture me, do whatever you please, and not even the faintest utterance would escape from my lips.” 

The guardsman grins wickedly at the last statement. “We assumed it would be no use to inflict pain on yourself, thus we’ve enlisted the aid of one of your men. Surely you would never let an acquaintance of yours suffer, not on your behalf?”

Enjolras does not suppress the defiant smirk that previously threatened to overtake his features. “Ha! Your men have killed all of mine, the only one to linger is me. Whomever you’ve caught, is not any acquaintance of mine.” He answers insolently, though if those who knew him best could see his face, they would know it was all a façade.  
“I would not be so quick to make such assumptions, Monsieur.” The guard replies, the use of the title dripping with mockery. He turns to his colleague standing at the door and nods. “Bring him in.” 

***

Grantaire looks ponderously at the guardsman keeping watch at his cell. “I do hope you apprehend that my being tortured, will not affect the Great Antinous in the slightest. The man positively despises me! Though one cannot blame him. No, not in the slightest. For I am but a ghastly, horrid excuse for a man, while he is a God, forced to walk amongst us mortals.” The slight turn of the guard’s head was the only indication that he was listening, so Capital R continues his ramble. 

“Do you know, that brilliant, ingenious, yet utterly oblivious man, never perceived my reasons for taking part in his Revolution? He may be capable of indoctrinating republicans, or even cause the most cold-hearted of cynics to feel the stirrings of hope in his chest – that is to say my own – yet when it comes to subjects such as love or despair, he is entirely daft! He is only aware of the definitions from that of a book, and even those he has yet to learn well enough to recognize them in the face of others! If he wished to know my reasonings for fighting for a cause I do not believe in, he must only look in the mirror. For it is not the noble Cause I need believe in, only him.” R lets out a doleful sigh.

“So you see, pain inflicted on me in his presence does you no good. It would be best if you killed me now, save yourself the trouble that a beating would surely bring, trying to get him to speak. At most he’d be indif-“ Grantaire was cut off by another officer walking down the corridor, shouting for “the prisoner” – meaning himself – to be brought out. Grantaire lets out another sigh as he slowly gets to his feet and waits for the guard to grip his arms and shove him forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Thanks for giving this shitty canon era angst a chance. Hopefully my abuse of the thesaurus isn't to glaringly obvious (oh who am I kidding, it totally is. this is why I don't write canon era things).
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated if you enjoy!
> 
> And feel free to say hi on my Instagram @Shutuptaire


End file.
